To maximize the production from an oil and/or gas well, it can be important to have an accurate computer model of the well. Fractured oil and gas reservoirs can be challenging to characterize and model, however. These challenges can arise, in part, because such reservoirs comprise the combination of interacting natural reservoir media and the fractures contained therein, each of which has different parameters, such as porosity and permeability. Multi porosity models, such as dual, triple and quad porosity models, have been developed to model naturally fractured reservoirs. Conventional models can typically rely on well pressure to determine reservoir properties. It can also be advantageous to model a reservoir based on actual history. History matching, however, can be a nonlinear problem and mathematically accurate models may have multiple solutions. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for determining reservoir properties and fracture properties in wells, such as oil and gas wells.